


John ==> Help Karkat Fly

by sbdrag



Series: John and Karkat [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obligatory fly fic (now with smut TwT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John ==> Help Karkat Fly

“John. John. John. What the fuck are we doing?” Karkat asked. John giggled.

“Dude, you have like, no patience,” the human said, grinning. John had told Karkat that today they were going on ‘a super secrete mission heh heh’ and they had only just left the human’s hive about twenty minutes ago. The troll had been going crazy all day because John would keep dropping fucking hints about the ‘super secrete mission’, but refused to tell him what this mission was. He said that it wouldn’t be ‘super secrete’ if he told Karkat, now would it? So the troll had taken to broody grumbling with the occasional yelling shitfest for most of the day. But now that they were actually on the ‘super secrete mission’, Karkat was feeling more annoyed than ever.

“I have more fucking patience than your nookstain think pan can handel, you damn pink monkey,” the troll said, stepping over a log. John leads him into the woods, which only increases Karkat’s curiousity and infuriation. “I’ve been waiting all fucking day for this shit.”

“So have I!” John said, but he was still smiling like a simpering idiot. Karkat growls, then swears as he stubs his toe on a rock half buried in the ground.

“We’re here!”

“What?” Karkat said, looking up. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods.

And empty clearing.

“What the flying fuck are you trying to pull, Egbert? If this is another one of your fucking pranks, I swear I’m going to-“

“No, it’s not a prank, I swear!” John said, holding up his hands. Karkat grumbles. With that shiteating grin the human always had on, it was hard to tell when he was telling the truth or not. But the troll knew the boy couldn’t resist revealing his pranks to everyone, and took him as his word.

“So then why are we in the middle of the gogdamn woods?” the troll asked, crossing his arms. John giggled.

“Well, I needed to go where we couldn’t be seen, of course,” he said, and the wind whipped around him as he suddenly jumped into godtier mode. Karkat took a step back, nervous.

“Egbert, what the fuck are you planning?” he asked, a bead of red tinted sweat falling down the side of his face. John laughed, floating over to him.

“You said you were the only one who didn’t get to fly, right?” he asked, holding out his hand. Karkat stared at the fleshy appendage, then back into John’s bright blue eyes.

“You fucking remembered that?” he asked. John’s smile changed, turned a bit sadder.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I love flying so much! And when you said you never got to, I thought it was really sad, you know,” he said. Karkat gulped, blushing. Dammit all to hell. He did not need the flushcrush he was trying to get over pitying him.

So, to escape hearing more, he hesitantly put his hand in John’s.

The human’s smile returned in full force, and Karkat felt his stomach drop right before he was plucked off the ground. It was a force akin to Sollux’s psionics, but all together something else entirely. Karkat flailed as he felt himself being lifted higher, pulling himself closer to the human in front of him. John laughed, then tugged the troll closer, letting go of Karkat’s hand to wrap his arm around the troll’s waist. Karkat felt his entire face turning red up to the tip of his ears as he buried his face in John shoulder, arms around the human in a vice grip.

“Heh heh, Karkat, that kind of hurts, dude,” John said.

“Shut the fuck up,” Karkat said, though it was muffled by the fabric of John’s shirt. But then, biting his lip, the troll forced himself to calm down and loosen his hold, and John breathed a sigh of relief. He continued to rise, and Karkat eventually worked up the courage to lift his head and look around.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, and John giggled, slowing to a stop. The view took Karkat’s breath away, from the twinkling lights of the suburbs to the dark of the woods beneath them. And the sky! The stars were closer than he could imagine, and there were thin tendrils of cloud he could reach out and touch.

Slowly, Karkat moved away from John, until he wasn’t touching the other boy at all. It felt strange, to be suspended in mid air, a slight breeze tickling his skin. The troll experimented, finding he could move easily, as if in really thin water. He felt very light, and his movements first happened faster than he intended. But once he got the hang of it, moving was easy.

Karkat started trying to do more daring things. Flips and rolls, twisting this way and that and just swishing through the crisp breeze. John smiled softly as he watched, then blinked as he realized something important.

Karkat was smiling.

No, more importantly…

Karkat was laughing.

John’s mouth fell open as he realized it, and he watched as the troll enjoyed himself. But Karkat couldn’t help it.

He just felt so free.

It was like a door had been opened he’d never known had been shut. All his fears just melted away, carried by the breeze as he let it wash over him. The chill made his cheeks grow red, but he didn’t care, because there was no one there to see. Well, there was once person.

Karkat paused. In his excitement, he had forgotten about the human that had brought him here entirely.

The troll turned to look at John, face neutral. He blinked at the human’s awestruck gaze, then smiled sheepishly. He floated over to the human, and ran the knuckles of his hand down the side of John’s face.

“Thank you,” he said, and against his better judgment, glided forward to press his lips against John’s.

In his shocked state, John didn’t immediately push Karkat away. The troll took full advantage of this, sliding his fingers into the human’s hair to cup the side of his face, threading his free arm under John’s shoulder to wrap around his chest. The troll’s eyes were half closed, and he watched the human, waiting. Waiting for the usual rejection, the nervous laugh and sheepish blush as John pushed him away.

But as John came back to himself, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks, he did something different.

He pressed back just a little bit.

Karkat’s eyes went wide as John suddenly cupped both sides of the troll’s face, and pressed into the kiss in earnest, shutting his eyes tightly. When the human pulled back, he looked down, glancing up but unable to hold Karkat’s stunned gaze.

“The fuck was that?” the troll demanded, a small scowl creeping into his features.

“Um… I’m not… really…” John said, mumbling.

“I can’t hear you, fuckass,” Karkat said, moving his hand under the human’s chin and forcing John to look at him. The human gulped.

“I don’t know, I just… kind of… went with the flow, I guess,” he said. John bit his lip, watching Karkat warily. Karkat snorted. After all this fucking time…

“Well,” he said, “Just keep doing that.”

And the troll decided he didn’t give a fuck as he leaned in for another kiss, John returning the gesture sooner than before, and a little more confidently. They were starting to sink now, but Karkat wasn’t worried as he licked across John lips. The troll could feel the heat coming off the boy’s face as the human opened his mouth a bit, and Karkat wasted no time in deepening the kiss.

“Ow!” John said, pulling back as the troll’s teeth accidentally cut his lip. He puts a hand to the cut, then looks at the blood.

“Sorry,” Karkat breathed.

“It’s okay,” John said, smiling at the troll. Karkat snorts, gently batting the human’s hand away and lightly licking the cut before resuming the kiss, more carefully this time. The troll wraps an arm around John shoulders, and the human wraps his arms around the troll as they continue their slow descent to the ground below.

They landed softly, shoes silently crushing the grass beneath them. John lets his windy powers go, outfit returning to his jeans, ectoghost shirt and black jacket. The human and troll continue sinking, until their knees hit the dewy grass, dark wet patches spreading on their pants without their notice. Karkat slowly leans John back, laying him on the ground gently. The troll runs his hand under the boy’s shirt, tracing the contours of his body as he carefully nips and sucks at the human’s neck. John makes a humming noise in the back of his throat as he reaches up to rub circles against Karkat’s horn with his thumb. The troll shudders and gasp softly, accidentally provoking the same reaction from John as he brushes over one of the boy’s nipples.

“Is that good for you?” Karkat asked, repeating the motion.

“Mm-hm,” John said, nodding a little as he continued his own ministrations. They went on like this for a few moments, the chill in the air forgotten as their bodies heated up against each other. Karkat accidentally broke skin where he was kissing John’s neck, and when the troll licked the wound, the human shuddered.

John blushed as he pushed Karkat back, and the troll growled a little as he glared. But, when John reached down to undo his pants, face fire engine red, the troll’s face turned a matching hue as he licked his lips and copied the action.

For a moment, Karkat sat back on his heels, and the two stared at each other. They weren’t exactly sure what to make of the other, because they were similar and yet different. Karkat’s bulge was hairless and tentacle like, while John had the anatomy of a normal boy of sixteen. After a moment or two, Karkat leaned forward to capture John’s lips again, and the human slowly laid back down. They canvassed each other’s mouths, Karkat slowly moving forward until he could gently rub their members together. John moaned into the kiss, rubbing back. In a matter of minutes they had picked up the pace; Karkat was back to rubbing John’s nipples and John teased the troll’s horns as their bulges grew thick and slick.

John gasped as Karkat’s bulge wrapped around his member, then moaned as the troll continued grinding against him. They were both panting softly, their lips wet with each other’s saliva as they struggled to discover every inch of each other’s mouths, bodies saturated in the heat of their desire.

They worked their way up to their climax, then Karkat laid down next to John and they let their hearts stop racing before they moved again. When they chose to get up, it was gradual, and with care. They cleaned off as well as they could, then pulled their pants on and walked back through the woods. They walked to John’s house through the deserted street lights, both smiling and looking a little foolish as they did, blushing when they caught each other’s eye.

When they reached John’s home, they were holding hands. The troll didn’t want to say good bye. Neither did John.

So the boy led his lover by the hand, and they went up to John’s room, snuggling together on top of his bed to sleep the day away.


End file.
